


Malachi

by animefreak



Category: Raven (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Yakuza, family ties, rude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Raven discovers another cousin of the dark and devilish sort ... I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malachi

Grace: thot you'd like this

Kaye: You will now be introduced to the concept of the PWP (or, Plot? What Plot?) this may or may not go somewhere. It is not in the universe where caleb exists or cheri or any number of other people altho' a version of Elke will make an appearance if it keeps going. Lemme know what you think.

Malachi Thorne

Looking back, Jonathan was unaware of anything he could have done to avert the meeting. He was standing in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Ski, when he heard the feminine shriek of a name. Turning to look was simply human nature. He had not expected to be engulfed by a petit, well rounded armful of wiggly female. Warm lips found his mouth, swiftly followed by a kiss deep enough to stir his manhood if not his emotions. Soft arms went around his neck, pulling him down to her and an equally soft and pliant body molded itself to him.

They broke apart and tawny hazel eyes twinkled up at him, a smile curving her full lips. "You aren't Mal, are you," she said with a chuckle as she released him and took a step back. Her look was still merry. "Oh, my. Well, Ah'd apologize, but Ah enjoyed it entirely too much. Ah'm Kim."

"Jonathan," he responded automatically, still getting his reactions under control. He started to smile back when he saw the glimmer of recognition in her eyes.

"Jonathan? As in Jonathan Raven?" the deep southern drawl asked. "Oh, ye gods and li'l fishies -- oh, my," she ended as she blinked up into a very black look. "Uhm – Ah suppose y'all might just need an explanation for that reaction, mightn't you." Another thought intruded. "Oh, Hell. Mal. Come on." She grabbed his hand, his left hand to be exact, and headed off toward the back of the hotel with Jonathan in tow.

There was a large part of Jonathan Raven's mind engaged in trying to decipher just exactly what was happening and how he should react. The rest of it was bemusedly prepared for whatever trap she was leading him into.

She skidded to a halt in front of the double doors into the back kitchen that served the gourmet quality dining room in the evening. She pushed one side open and peeked in. She grinned. Jonathan liked the way her eyes lit up when she looked mischievous. She pushed on through the door, dragging her catch behind her.

"Mal," she addressed the back of a tall, dark haired man. His unruly dark curls were worn shoulder length and a chef's apron was tied at his waist.

He turned and scowled at her. "Haven't I told you not to -- " he began in a proper Bostonian accent. His eyes had traveled past Kim to whatever new enthusiasm she had dragged in with her. His eyes were dark, flat, devoid of life. It was almost as though all the life was left to his mouth, because the rest of his face seemed frozen in chiseled planes.

The flat back hand came without warning and caught Jonathan unprepared. "Jonathan Raven, I presume," the oddly cultured voice hissed.

Jonathan came back around at the ready, but his opponent seemed content to let the one blow suffice. Now Jonathan's own face seemed cut from ice. He was deeply angry at having been caught unawares like that, and angry at the other man's unwarranted animosity.

Kim stepped between the two of them. Her soft loose curls came just about to their chins. She looked up at the two of them. "Guys! Come on! It ain't all that bad. Honest."

Mal looked down at her. His look went from black ice to smolder. "How many times have I almost been killed because of my unfortunate resemblance to this man?" he asked softly.

"Couple dozen."

The answer rocked Jonathan. "What?"

She looked around at him, blew an errant curl out of her face and grinned. "Mal's unfortunate resemblance to you has occasionally caused him to be the recipient of some – well – potentially terminal attention from a number of persons. Including some extremely unpleasant ninja types and a couple of people who feel that your work for the government should not go unavenged. Y'all can see how that can get a bit wearing, Ah'm sure."

He looked from her bright, slightly worried gaze to the black stare on the face that was so jarringly like his own. He gave her a slight nod. That didn't excuse his reception back here. "I can see where it might be unsettling."

That got a bark of laughter from Mal and a giggle from Kim.

"Well, now that you know Mr. Raven is here, you won't be surprised by anything unpleasant."

The flat dark eyes looked down at her and a slight frown drew his brows together. "Not too surprised, anyway," he conceded. He looked Jonathan up and down. "Let me guess, you *live* on the island."

Jonathan didn't care for his tone, but he nodded. "Have for some time."

"Hmm. I don't suppose you could have helpfully have finally found the brat everyone seems to think might be useful in getting to you."

Jonathan bristled at hearing his son called a brat. "Not yet," he said tightly.

Mal's eyes met his. Something other than the dead fish look was in the depths of his darkness, but Jonathan couldn't tell what. Kim broke the silence by stepping in close to Mal, running her arms around his neck and pulling him insistently down to her face where she could get her mouth on his. His arms went around her, pulling her to him, crushing her against his hard muscular chest and belly. They were both breathless when they parted.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked almost too softly for Jonathan to hear.

"Ah can think of a number of things, none of them suitable for a busy kitchen," she shot back with a wide grin. "Ah'd best put Mr. Raven back where Ah found him. See you after dinner?"

He nipped her earlobe and let her go. "Try not to attract any trouble until you've separated."

Jonathan wasn't certain which one of them that comment was aimed at as Kim latched onto his hand again and dragged him away. Mal went back to studying whatever it was he had lying on the table that had been behind him during the interview.

"Mal?" he finally asked as they re-entered the lobby.

"Malachai Lucien Thorne."

"From Boston?"

She shot him a sideways look. "Sometimes."

::oh my, Mal *is* Jonathan's "evil twin" – separated at birth. Wonder why. Wonder if he'll tell.::

 

"Malachai," she rolled the name off her tongue luxuriously.

He leaned up on one elbow and looked down at her. "What?"

"You really are related to each other, aren't you," she said softly.

He shifted so that he was looming over her menacingly. She giggled. He frowned. She giggled more. She reached her arms around his chest and pulled. He resisted. That got a laugh and a pout. She ran the tips of her fingernails along his sides from waist to rib cage. She could feel his muscles tense and tremble at the assault. She got mischievous and squiggled down the bed until she could reach up and run the tip of her tongue along the edge of a rib.

He gave up the ominous loom and grabbed her, rolling over so that she was resting on top of him, her generous breasts flattening against him, her belly riding on his swelling interest in her. She giggled and hugged him.

"You are, without a doubt, a very foolish woman," he informed the curls on the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes warm and loving. "And you, without a doubt, are one difficult man. Have Ah mentioned that Ah am deeply in love and in lust with y'all – all the time?"

He looked thoughtful, as though checking his memory for any mention of this that might have come to his attention. As the silence stretched out, he ignored the mulish look that she acquired. He yelped when she bit him.

"Hey!"

"Y'all took too long," she said with a grin.

"Yes, you've mentioned it," he agreed, pinning her to his chest with his long, well muscled arms. It occurred to him that this might not be the best idea as she began exploring whatever she could reach with her fingertips. The ensuing tussle landed them on the floor.

"Damn, woman –"

The rest was lost in her mouth.

As they were getting dressed later, she returned to the subject of Jonathan. "As Ah was asking earlier, y'all *are* related, aren't you."

"No."

"Liar."

The word was uttered companionably enough, but she knew just how badly it grated on him. His face was angry when he turned to face her. Then he realized she was busily goading him into doing exactly what she wanted him to do. "Bitch."

"Pyro."

"Cunt."

She thought about it for a moment. "Sex fiend," she shot back and started laughing. "Ok, that one doesn't work," she conceded through the laughter. He was smiling when she managed to get control of herself. "Ah want an answer."

"I don't have one."

She regarded him seriously. "Well, maybe we'd better find one, darlin', or we're liable to have trouble, again."

"We'll deal with it."

She came to stand in front of him, running a finger up and down the lapel of his suit coat. "Mal – "

"What?" This was dangerous. She was concentrating on his coat instead of looking up at him.

"Well – if we could help out –"

"Yes?" there was a dangerous hard edge to his voice.

"Well, we – could settle down, for a while."

"Kim –"

She looked up at him, a gamin gleam through tangled curls. "Not forever. Just – well – he's got a kid."

"Kim – we've – I -- No."

She laughed. "No? Because you can't, or because you won't or because you don't want to?"

He stared into those wonderful eyes that looked at him as he never deserved to be looked and found himself without an answer. "We don’t have time for this," he hedged.

"Not right now. You have a lunch and dinner to map out and Ah have a boy to find."

He caught her arm as she headed for the door. "Kimberly – "

She reached up and stroked the side of his face. He caught her hand and planted a kiss on the palm, then gazed into her eyes. "Ah know, Ah know. Ah'll be careful. Ah always am, darlin'." And she was gone.

Careful. Right. And how many times had that landed them in the hospital? He shook his head and went down to prepare the menu for the day. Another couple of weeks and the hotel staff should be able to rotate through the menus without his supervision. They could leave this humid hell hole.

He walked through the double doors of the kitchen into a tazer. As his nerves jangled, he got a good look at the arrogant, angular face of the Japanese who loomed behind the two thugs taking him down. He knew that face. Damn, he had thought the man dead a year or more ago. Osato. Hell.


End file.
